Partake
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Draco punya masalah dengan firewhiskey dan Harry jadi korban keisengannya. SLASH. Warn. MAtureAdultContent. This fict is my translate project. One-shot.


**Read the Warning ! : Contain Mature Adult Content. If u dislike, then leave. I was warned you. **

**Meski terlihat sedikit dialog, tetapi one-shot ini hot! Ini hasil terjemahanku dari Author fav ku dari USA dan sudah mendapat license dari beliau *Hug her*. Terdapat sedikit editan biar sesuai dengan bahasa indonesia. **

**Sincerely : "Cheryl Dyson" for her fabolous fict. And if u curious bout her another story, then glance my fav authors and u can find her.**

**Well, akhir kata enjoy fict ini dan tinggalkan review, oke!**

oOoOoOoOo

**Partake**

Draco Malfoy menyembunyikan Firewhiskey.

Harry menyadarinya ketika Malfoy nyelonong masuk kedalam perpustakaan, dan terlihat seperti orang… mabuk.

Rumor yang beredar bahwa si Slytherin itu menghabiskan minggu-minggunya dengan pesta minum alkohol di ruang rekreasinya sepertinya benar. Tetapi, si monster cilik itu lebih memilih menyembunyikan sendiri kebiasaannya ketimbang terkena resiko detensi jika ia mengelilingi sekolah dalam keadaan mabuk parah.

Dan, hari ini sepertinya berbeda.

Malfoy nyengir mabuk pada Harry ketika melihatnya lalu melenggang menuju rak buku dengan santai. Kemudian, ia mengamati judul-judul di sampul buku itu sambil mengayunkan pelan jari tangannya yang lentik disetiap judul. Harry mencoba menebak apa yang dilakukan si pirang itu di perpustakaan dalam keadaan mabuk, terutama disaat Madam Pince akan segera mengusir mereka 15 menit lagi.

Malfoy akhirnya memilih sebuah buku dan berjalan menuju meja yang terletak tepat didepan garis pandang Harry. Dia tidak menoleh sama sekali pada Harry, malah asyik membuka buku temuannya dan menatap lembar perlembar dengan pandangan tak tertarik.

Harry mengamatinya curiga setelah melirik Hermione dan Ron. Hermione sedang terpaku dengan tulisannya dan _mungkin_ butuh lemparan kutukan untuk mengalihkan konsentrasinya. Ron sudah tertidur lama dan liur menetes sedikit di buku Transfigurasi-nya.

Malfoy mengeluarkan pena bulu dari jubahnya dan menggigit ujungnya sebelum ia menjilat pena bulu itu pelan dengan lidah pinknya. Harry membelalakkan mata, **Permen Pena Bulu**, tentu saja. Seketika ia merasa mulutnya penuh air, Harry ingat dengan jelas rasa super manis dari permen pena bulu itu, yang sekarang tersimpan dibagian paling atas tasnya. Harry memutuskan menyimpannya nanti untuk kelas-kelas yang membosankan.

Malfoy mendaratkan pandangan matanya pada Harry, dan senyum nyengir muncul di bibir Slytherin itu. Harry mencoba untuk memalingkan matanya tetapi ia malah menaikkan dagunya dan mengakui sedang mengamati si pirang itu sambil memasang pandangan menantang.

Malfoy membuka mulutnya dan permen pena bulu itu mulai menghilang, menggelincir pelan diantara bibir Malfoy. Mata Harry terbelalak lebar saat pena bulu itu makin lama makin menghilang, masuk lebih dalam dan dalam kedalam mulut Malfoy, hingga yang terlihat adalah pucuk dan sedikit bagian bulu permen itu diantara jari-jari Malfoy.

Fuck, berapa panjangnya? Tujuh inchi? Delapan? Mulut Harry tiba-tiba terasa kering dan jantungnya berdebar. Ia menggosok tangannya di celana ketika Malfoy mengeluarkan permen pena itu sedikit demi sedikit, sambil matanya tetap terkunci pada Harry.

Ia tersenyum nyengir lalu menjilat pena bulu itu pelan, menggerakkan lidahnya keseluruh bagian pena itu dengan menggoda. Harry bergerak gugup dikursinya, merasa tak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang mengetat dicelananya. Ia tiba-tiba khawatir dengan reaksi si pirang itu melihat sikapnya, tetapi ia berpikir rasional bahwa wajar jika ia bereaksi melihat siapapun beraktivitas seperti itu. Pikirannya barusan membuat ia membayangkan Hermione melakukan yang sama seperti Malfoy dan ia sukses merinding. Oke, mungkin _tidak semua orang._

Ketika Malfoy selesai bermain-main dengan permen pena bulunya, ia berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan mejanya tanpa merasa terganggu untuk mengembalikan bukunya ke rak. Sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaan, ia menoleh dan memberikan Harry sebuah kedipan. Kedipan!

_Mabuk, tentu saja_. Harry mencoba meyakinkan diri.

Hari berikutnya, Malfoy kembali normal. Seperti biasa, pundaknya menabrak Harry ketika mereka berpapasan ditangga, dan hampir membuat si rambut hitam itu terjungkal jatuh. Si pirang itu kemudian menatap Harry dengan pandangan menghina yang familiar lalu meninggalkannya. Selama kelas berlangsung, Malfoy dengan sukses mengindahkannya.

Harry mencoba untuk menghilangkan peristiwa jilat-permen-pena-bulu itu dari pikirannya. Jelaslah itu hanya salah satu lelucon memuakkan milik Malfoy. Meski begitu, ingatan peristiwa itu akan selalu muncul kembali ketika ia sedang tiduran di kasur. Ia membayangkan sesuatu yang lain menghilang kedalam mulut Malfoy. Dan sesuatu itu selalu bereaksi dengan sukses.

Harry mengerang dan menutup mukanya. _Aku tidak berfantasi seksual tentang Draco Malfoy. _Ia mencoba meyakinkan diri sekuat tenaga.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat Harry sedang mencari sesuatu yang manis didapur. Ia baru saja melewati lukisan buah pir yang dekat dengan dapur, dan tiba-tiba pintu dapur terbuka lalu muncullah Draco Malfoy dari dalam.

Mata abu-abu Malfoy terbelalak ketika ia melihat Harry dan sontak berhenti melangkah, sukses menghalangi jalan masuk. Dia sedang memegang secuil cokelat diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, lalu dengan reflek ia memasukkan pelan cokelat itu kedalam mulutnya. Tetap mengunci pandangannya pada Harry, ia menaruh cokelat itu dilidahnya dan menjilat jarinya dengan gerakan lambat.

Harry merasa darahnya mengalir panas dan ia mencoba sekuat tenaga mengontrol diri.

Si pirang itu _akhirnya _melepaskan jari tangannya lalu melangkah mendekat. Aroma alkohol dan cokelat tercium disekitar Harry. Sebuah senyuman yang hangat dan mengundang muncul di bibir Malfoy, seketika membuat Harry tersentak keget saat sadar bahwa ia tak pernah melihat senyum itu diwajah Malfoy sebelumnya.

"Halo, Harry." Malfoy berkata dengan suara yang menggoda lalu mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat. Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu melingkarkannya disekitar leher Harry untuk memainkan pucuk rambut Harry ditengkuknya.

_Oh, dia bermaksud menciumku!_ Ia berpikir dengan takjub saat Malfoy mendekatkan bibirnya pada Harry.

"Hei, Harry!" Suara Ron bagaikan siraman air dingin, dan rupanya Malfoy merasakan hal yang sama. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan ia sontak menarik tangannya dari rambut Harry. Sebelum Harry bisa bereaksi, si pirang itu melangkah kesamping dan berjalan cepat menuju asrama Slytherin. Harry menatapnya pergi sambil terdiam melongo saat Ron berdiri disampingnya dan menyenggol lengannya. "Apakah ia tadi menyentuhmu?"

"Aku pikir dia mabuk." Harry membuka mulutnya pelan saat si pirang itu menuruni tangga.

"Slytherin idiot." Ron komat-kamit, tetapi Harry merasa suara Ron agak seperti menyesal.

Besoknya muncul rumor bahwa pesta Slytherin sedang dalam proses. Harry mengintai dekat pintu masuk dapur hingga jelas bahwa ia memang benar-benar sedang mengintai asrama Slytherin yang terletak dekat dengan dapur saat beberapa anak Slytherin memandangnya curiga. Kecewa karena gagal mengintai, ia melangkah menuju Menara Gryfindor dan langsung menuju kasur empuknya. Tetapi, suara ketukan dijendela mengganggu tidurnya dengan sukses.

Ia merayap bangun dari kasurnya dengan malas dan langsung membuka jendela saat menyadari pengganggu itu pasti burung hantu. Setelah menoleh kanan kiri pada penghuni kamarnya yang sudah terlelap, Harry memberi makan burung hantu itu, mengusirnya, lalu kembali menaiki kasur. Dia menarik tirai kasurnya lalu merapal mantera cahaya untuk membaca surat tanpa amplop itu. Tulisan tangan disurat itu jelas dan bagus.

_Potter Harry,_

_Aku ingin menciummu. Aku ingin menjilatmu. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku ingin… aku ingin kau berhenti terlihat seksi sepanjang waktu. Kau membuatku gila._

Tak bernama. Harry menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk menebak-nebak tulisan menyimpang itu. Ia membuka mulut shock. Mungkin ini hanya lelucon…mungkin Malfoy- atau Blaise- mengirim surat ini untuk mengacaukan pikiran Harry.

Meskipun begitu, Harry tak bisa membuang surat dalam genggamannya itu. Semakin ia mencoba tidur, bayangan Malfoy sedang menjilatnya selalu muncul. Ia tak bisa membayangkan hal lain ketika tubuhnya bereaksi dengan sukses.

Bloody Draco Malfoy.

Hari-hari selanjutnya adalah siksaan buat Harry. Malfoy terlihat arogan dan dingin seperti biasanya, tetapi Harry tetap tak bisa menghilangkan pikiran pornonya setiap mengamati gerakan si pirang itu. Ia menyadari bahwa ia selalu mengamati Malfoy disetiap kelas gabungan mereka. Bayangan tentang Harry merasakan kulit lembut Malfoy, mengubur tangannya di rambut sutra pirangnya, dan mencium bibir nyengir itu.

Malfoy terlihat tak peduli dan acuh.

Tapi, Ron tidak.

"Mate, kau harus berhenti melihat Malfoy seperti ia sebuah cokelat kodok atau es krim." Ia berkata.

Harry mengedip padanya. "Apa?"

Ron menghela nafas. "Begini Harry, aku tahu kau suka lelaki. Maksudku, itu sudah jelas untuk sekarang, tapi jujur, _Malfoy? _Kenapa harus dia?"

"Aku… aku… jelas?"

"Well, untukku, sih." Ron terbatuk.

Harry melongo heran. "Dan, kau tak apa-apa dengan keadaanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Setelah Percy, tak ada yang mengagetkan, kupikir."

"Percy? Tapi dia kan punya cewek..."

Ron terkikik. "Oh yeah, aku lupa kau tidak tahu. Penelope adalah nama cowok. Nama depannya adalah Alvin."

Harry menganga, tetapi ia segera memalingkan pandangan pada Pansy Parkinson yang sedang membuat gerakan aneh pada teman-teman lelakinya anak Slytherin.

Yeah, pesta Slytherin sudah dimulai.

"Uhm, thanks Ron. Aku harus pergi. Tapi, sekali lagi terimakasih. Dan tak usah khawatir, toh kurasa Malfoy tidak menyukaiku."

Tetapi ia punya rencana untuk menemukan kebenarannya, dengan satu cara atau cara yang lain.

Harry melangkah menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin secepat dan sesunyi mungkin. Passwordnya sudah ia hapal diluar kepala saat ia sedang mengintai dikoridor dekat asrama Slytherin. Tak ada satu mata pun dari penghuni disana yang memperdulikannya ketika ia menyelinap masuk kedalam asrama mereka.

Semua yang terlihat di pesta itu rata-rata anak tahun ke-7. Mata Harry mengamati setiap sudut ruangan dan langsung menemukan Malfoy, duduk dikursi lebar dengan Pansy Parkinson yang sedang bersandar di tangan kursi. Dia membawa gelas kecil dan berbicara dengan semangat sambil menggerakkan tangannya, tanpa menghiraukan bahwa ia sedang memercikkan minumannya kemana-mana dengan gerakan tangannya.

Malfoy terlihat murung dan tak menghiraukan percakapan Parkinson. Blaise Zabini, duduk dilantai dekat kursi Malfoy, berbicara dengan nada bisu, mengejek Parkinson dengan ceritanya yang berlebihan.

Harry mengintai sambil bersandar ditembok, berdiri di area yang dijamin takkan ada yang bakal tersandung tubuh tak terlihatnya. "Pesta" itu sangat membosankan dan terlihat hanya berisi pembicaraan khas Slytherin dan minum-minum. Harry merasa matanya berat dan ia berusaha untuk tetap bangun saat jam mulai menunjukkan tengah malam.

Ketika Malfoy akhirnya berdiri, Harry hampir tak menyadarinya. Si pirang itu sedang setengah jalan menuju kamarnya sebelum Harry mengedip sadar lalu meluruskan punggungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Malfoy sedang berjalan menuju ruangan dekat Harry berdiri mengintai. Ia melenggang ke ruangan tempat tangga dan turun menuju keremangan lantai bawah tanah. Harry berusaha mengikutinya dan lalu melangkah pelan agar tak terdeteksi.

Saat sampai dibagian paling bawah, Malfoy berjalan melewati koridor dan 5 pintu kamar disampingnya, kemudian ia berhenti berjalan dan merapal mantera untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Harry ikut menyelinap masuk saat Malfoy memasuki ruangan kamar. Sesuai dugaannya, pintu itu tertutup pelan dan terkunci otomatis. Ia mengikuti Malfoy yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya dengan langkah pelan, tapi jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang saat ia menyadari ia baru saja mengunci dirinya sendiri bersama Draco Malfoy.

_Perfect._

Harry mengamati kamar itu dengan teliti. Disana hanya ada dua kasur, sangat berornamen dan terlihat kuno, terpahat dengan indah dan terselimuti kain hijau. Malfoy menghiraukan kasur itu, melangkah lurus lalu duduk didepan meja kecil. Ia dengan pelan menaruh gelas kosongnya dimeja lalu mulai memisah-misahkan tumpukan kertas diatas meja.

Saat Malfoy sedang sibuk, Harry cepat-cepat menuju kasur si pirang itu. Harry dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan surat miliknya yang ia lipat rapi dari jubahnya lalu menaruhnya di atas bantal Malfoy. Tak ada keraguan yang mana kasur Malfoy- kasur terbesar dengan bordiran DM di spreinya adalah petunjuk.

Malfoy mengambil pena bulu dari wadah antik berwarna silver lalu memilih selembar parkemen yang lembut dari tumpukan kertas disampingnya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menulis sebuah surat untuk Potter, Tiberius?" Malfoy bertanya dan melirik kandang berornamen yang terletak diatas rak besi. Burung hantunya berteriak lembut dan bergerak dari satu kakinya ke kaki lain. "Sesuatu yang puitis mungkin, tentang matanya yang bersinar seperti bulan purnama di malam hari?"

Malfoy mendengus dan Harry tiba-tiba merasa cemas. Berarti itu semua hanya lelucon? Matanya mengarah kembali pada surat yang ia letakkan diatas bantal Malfoy dan ia memutuskan mengambil surat balasan itu lagi lalu segera kabur, tetapi jubahnya membuat suara gemerisik saat ia melewati tirai kasur. Suara kecil, tapi cukup mengalihkan perhatian Malfoy. Harry merasa lega saat si pirang itu kembali berkonsentrasi pada tulisannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kursi bergesek dilantai saat Malfoy berdiri. Harry panik dan berencana mengambil surat itu cepat lalu kabur, tetapi ia sadar, ia takkan bisa kabur jauh dari Malfoy didaerah teritorialnya. Dengan perasaan yang galau, Harry mundur kembali menuju depan pintu saat Malfoy mengambil surat balasannya diatas bantal.

Malfoy membuat suara kaget saat matanya membaca surat itu. "Oh, fuck. Tiberius, tolong katakan padaku aku tidak menulis surat pada Potter saat aku sedang mabuk berat." Ia mengerang. "Jika Blaise menemukan ini, aku bisa bertahun-tahun diperas."

Harry terpaku pada perkataan itu. Malfoy tidak ingat ia menulis surat? Jantungnya tiba-tiba hampir meloncat ketika Malfoy membuka lebar surat balasan itu. Si pirang itu menghela nafas berat ketika ia membaca kata-kata yang ditulis Harry.

_Malfoy,_

_Aku sadar tulisan ini mungkin seperti lelucon yang luar biasa, tetapi jika kau benar-benar serius, terutama dengan lelucon menyimpangmu, well mungkin aku tertarik. Asal itu bukan lelucon. Kalau itu lelucon, fuck you!_

_HP_

Malfoy membaca surat itu berkali-kali disaat Harry hampir mati menahan nafas, menunggu tertawaan, atau ejekan, atau… sesuatu keluar dari mulut Malfoy.

Akhirnya, Malfoy bergumam. "Dia mungkin tertarik. Merlin." Dia melangkah menuju kasur lalu memutar badannya dan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil tetap membawa surat itu digenggaman tangannya. Meskipun Harry merasa ngeri nervous, ia tetap menikmati tiap gerakan Malfoy. Si pirang itu berpakaian kasual dengan celana abu-abu cashmir dan sweater berwarna gelap yang terlihat seperti terbuat dari sutra. Apalagi kakinya yang sempurna, sama seperti pinggang langsing dan pantatnya yang indah.

"Mungkin tertarik." Malfoy mengulang lagi.

Dia kembali melangkah menuju meja lalu membuka parkemen itu datar kemudian meraih tongkat sihirnya dan merapal _Lumos._ Dia mencondongkan diri untuk mengamati surat itu lebih dekat. "Menyimpang…? Apa yang aku tulis padanya…?"

Malfoy meluruskan pinggangnya dengan nafas tercekat saat ingatannya kembali. Cahaya dari tongkatnya memudar dan hanya meninggalkan cahaya redup dari lampu dimeja yang membuat rambut pirang Malfoy bersinar lembut.

"Salazar," desis Malfoy. "Aku berkata pada si tengik itu aku ingin bercinta dengannya." Tubuh si pirang itu bergetar dan Harry menggigit bibirnya panik, merasa sedikit bersalah atas perasaan tertekan Malfoy. "Aku mengirim surat ini beberapa hari yang lalu! Dia dan teman-temannya pasti sudah menertawaiku sepanjang minggu!"

Harry ingin protes bahwa yang dikatakan Malfoy tak benar, tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia mungkin sudah terkena _Avada Kedavra _dulu sebelum punya waktu untuk berbicara.

Malfoy mempererat genggamannya di surat itu lalu membacanya sekali lagi. "Dia mungkin tertarik. Aku mengatakan pada si idiot itu rahasia terdalamku dan dia menjawab mungkin tertarik. _The Chosen One mungkin tertarik_. Very funny." Malfoy meremas surat dalam genggaman tangannya dan menggeram. "Aku berharap Potter dan sahabatnya menikmati tertawaan mereka padaku dan cinta menyedihkanku."

Lalu suara isakan pelan Malfoy terdengar menggema di kamar dan Harry tak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Malfoy," dia berbisik pelan dan membiarkan jubah gaibnya menggelincir lepas dari kepala dan pundaknya.

Malfoy menoleh kaget dan Harry reflek melangkah mendekat untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Malfoy sebelum tongkat sihir itu mengarah padanya. Mata abu-abu itu memicing saat mereka saling berusaha merebut tongkat sihir dalam diam. Diantara jari-jari Harry, detak jantung Malfoy berdegup cepat.

"Malfoy, hentikan," Harry berkata pelan. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira."

"_Tidak seperti apa?_" Malfoy menggeram. "Aku tak percaya kau-!"

Harry menciumnya.

Malfoy membeku dalam kaget dan untuk beberapa waktu, Harry merasa seperti mencium patung. Yeah, patung dengan bibir lembut dan nafas berbau alkohol. Harry menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih leher belakang Malfoy dengan lembut. Sentuhan itu sepertinya membuat Malfoy terkejut lebih dari saat ia dicium.

Harry merapatkan tubuhnya dan Malfoy membuat suara yang terdengar seperti geraman. Si pirang itu melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas di pinggang Harry lalu menariknya mendekat dan balas mencium tanpa ampun.

Dan ciuman itu terasa hampir seperti serangan balasan. Lidah Malfoy mendesak diantara bibir Harry, mencoba mendominasi. Harry gelisah dengan reaksi Malfoy yang tak diduganya. Aura mendominasi terlihat pada Slytherin itu.

Harry mencoba rileks dan membiarkan Malfoy mengambil alih, menyerah untuk ciuman yang beringas itu. Dan entah kenapa, terasa menyenangkan. Harry tak pernah merasa didominasi sebelumnya, bahkan oleh keluarga Dursley sekalipun, karena dia yakin bahwa suatu hari dia pasti bebas dari mereka, oleh karena itu dia tak pernah menyerah. Tapi ini… ini berbeda. Ia merasa sangatlah penting memberikan dominasi pada Malfoy, untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa dialah yang mengontrol situasi sekarang, bukan Harry.

Harry melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Malfoy lalu ia dengan lembut memijat denyut nadinya. Dia tahu perbuatannya mungkin berbahaya- tongkat sihir Malfoy sekarang bebas. Ia bisa melempar mantera pada Harry kapanpun.

Malfoy menarik tangannya, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry merasa pucuk tongkat sihir Malfoy menekan tulang rusuknya, menusuk lembut. Ia hampir lupa sama sekali tentang kemungkinan lemparan mantera padanya dan tiba-tiba Malfoy melepas ciuman mereka untuk menatap Harry. Matanya gelap dan tak bisa tertebak. Tangan Malfoy yang sedang dipinggangnya bergerak merendah, dan sontak meremas pantat Harry dengan kuat.

Harry menahan nafas kaget dan Malfoy hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Sampai sejauh mana kau berencana membawa lelucon kecil ini, Potter?"

Harry menelan ludah, tak mengagetkan bahwa Malfoy masih berpikir bahwa ia membohonginya. Harry meraih tangan Malfoy yang sedang meremas pantatnya lalu menuntunnya kebagian depan, dan menempatkannya didaerah sensitifnya yang sekarang menjadi keras.

"Apakah ini terasa seperti lelucon, Draco?" ia bertanya pelan.

Malfoy membelalakkan matanya lebar dan Harry balas tersenyum geli sebelum kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberinya ciuman lembut. Dia menekan daerah sensitifnya ketangan Malfoy, dan merasa takjub atas keberaniannya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" suara Malfoy penuh dengan pertanyaan.

Harry menghentikan ciumannya untuk mengernyitkan dahi pada Malfoy. "Kau bisa tanya begitu padaku setelah peristiwa jilat-pena bulu dan sentuh rambut dan _surat itu_? Aku tak bisa menghilangkanmu dari kepalaku, idiot."

"Apakah kau…menginginkannya?"

"Bisakah aku menyerahkan jawabannya padamu? Aku sedang susah berpikir saat ini." Harry memaklumi kelemahan otaknya sekarang, karena Malfoy mulai menggerakkan tangan dan jari-jarinya naik turun di sepanjang bagian depan celananya.

"Bukankah normal kau punya problem seperti ini, Potter? Sering mungkin?" Malfoy berbisik ditelinganya, tapi ejekannya serasa seperti renungan bagi Harry, apalagi saat gerakan tangan Malfoy terasa lebih cepat dan kuat, membuat tenggorokan Harry basah dengan erangan.

Harry menundukkan kepalanya untuk menggigit lembut leher Malfoy, membuat si pirang itu mendesah keras. Tekanan dari tongkat sihir Malfoy tiba-tiba menghilang dan tergantikan oleh tangan Malfoy yang berusaha melepaskan ikat pinggang dari celana Harry. Usahanya terasa seperti selamanya dan Harry berpikir adakah mantera yang bisa menghilangkan celananya sekali jentikan jari, karena ia sekarang hanya ingin melempar celananya pergi.

Dan _akhirnya,_ celana Harry merosot dengan sukses. Malfoy memasukkan tangannya kedalam boxer yang dipakai Harry dan menyentuh kelelakian miliknya, membuat sensasi yang tak bisa terdeskripsikan. Dia terheran-heran begitu berbedanya menyentuh diri sendiri dengan disentuh. Ia tersentak kaget saat jari-jari Malfoy menjelajahi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ibu jari tangannya menelusuri kelelakian Harry dengan gerakan lembut, membuat Harry mendesah di leher Malfoy.

Malfoy membuat suara yang tak bisa dipahaminya, tapi yang jelas suara itu langsung mengirim panas ke otaknya dengan sukses. Harry ingin mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia memutuskan balik menyentuh Malfoy.

Harry memaksa tangannya untuk bergerak, mencari dan menemukan kancing celana unik milik Malfoy. Ia melepas satu persatu kancing itu dengan cekatan ketika tangan Malfoy masih bergerak mengikuti irama desahan nafas Harry. Saat kancing terakhir terlepas dan celana Malfoy jatuh ke lantai, mulut Harry seketika terasa kering.

_No underwear. Merlin._

Harry menelan ludah melihat pemandangan asing dihadapannya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Malfoy. Si pirang itu sedang menatap matanya dan tersenyum nyengir sambil mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Oh, god Draco!"

Harry mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan hal lain saat sentuhan Malfoy yang semakin intensif membuatnya hampir mencapai puncak. Ia lalu sontak meraih kelelakian Malfoy tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Suara desahan yang keluar dari bibir Malfoy bagaikan musik untuk Harry, membuat ia semakin terbawa suasana.

Harry ingin mencium Malfoy. _So he did._ Dan si pirang itu balik menciumnya dengan antusias, kecuali keharusan untuk berhenti berkali-kali saat mereka kehabisan nafas. Buku jari mereka saling menubruk dan posisi mereka benar-benar aneh…sampai Malfoy berinisiatif meraih kedua kelelakian mereka ditangannya. Harry mengerang pada sentuhan Malfoy, dan ia menaruh tangan kirinya yang bebas dipinggang Malfoy untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh, dan tangan kanannya meraih leher Malfoy untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Harry merasa sesuatu diperutnya bergerak dan ia berpikir tak lama lagi ia akan segera mencapai puncak. Ia menggigit bibir Malfoy panik saat sentuhan terakhir itu membuatnya menutup matanya erat. Malfoy menutup jeritannya dengan menciumi bibir Harry lembut. Mereka mencapai puncak berbarengan, membuat Malfoy tersenyum nyengir ketika menyadarinya.

Harry tetap mencium Malfoy, karena bagaimanapun hal ini terasa penting. Ia sontak membelalakkan mata panik saat ingat bahwa tak satupun dari mereka merapal mantera pengunci. Kapanpun penghuni Slytherin bisa masuk dan menemukan mereka berdua dengan sukses.

"Aku harus pergi."

Malfoy menjawab sambil mengecup bibir Harry lembut. "Haruskah?"

"Ungh…yeah." Harry menjawab dengan perasaan enggan.

"Kupikir kau berencana tinggal disini malam ini." Malfoy berkata dengan sedikit nada menantang.

Harry memandangnya kaget. Ia sontak membayangkan perkataan Malfoy, membuatnya rahangnya terbuka saat ia berpikir tentang tidur disamping Malfoy, bangun disamping Malfoy, menyentuh Malfoy…

"Okay," Ia menjawab dengan suara tertahan.

"Okay?" Malfoy mengulang.

Harry mengangguk, merasa tiba-tiba seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana kalau ia hanya bercanda?

"Okay," Malfoy mengulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara kehabisan nafas, membuat Harry ingin tersenyum geli.

"Okay," Harry balik menjawab dan tertawa saat Malfoy memanuverkan tubuh mereka berdua menuju kasur. Ia berjanji akan membuat kartu ucapan terimakasih pada si pembuat Firewhiskey secepatnya.

**THE END**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N again.**

Sayangnya tak ada lemon disini. Hoho. Yeah, tapi cukup sulit menerjemahkannya kedalam bhs Indonesia, karena rata-rata fict sana sungguh sangat 'berani'. Kuharap bisa segera menerjemahkan karya Dyson yang lain disela-sela karya-ku juga.

Enjoy it, kay!


End file.
